Mae Newton (Dead Frontier)
'Mae Newton '''was a supporting character in Dead Frontier. Pre-Apocalypse Mae lived in California most of her life. When she was in high school she played sports and got straight C's and D's. When she was ready to apply to colleges, she looked at her grades and decided it would be easier to join the military instead of going to college. She joined the Air Force, which she considered the best time of her life; she was so good, she later joined the Blue Angels. At the age of 27 she decided to step down and start to find a man to settle down and even considered getting pregnant. For financial purposes, she became a hair stylist. Post-Apocalypse Mae tried to escape to a safe zone that was quickly over run. She was caught by a group of bandits and was taken across the country in train with 9 other women her age. One night, one of the girls were able to break out of the train and all the other girls followed her, including Mae. Mae was so fit due to her Air Force training she was able to out run the group of bandits with three of the other girls that had also made it. The group of four girls soon encountered a small town where they scavenged for supplies. One of the girls, Tiffany, found a tool shop with all different weapons. Mae got a crowbar and the other girls got a hammer, a knife, and Tiffany got a Glock 18. Soon the girls encountered the infected; the girl with the knife was bit and committed suicide by slitting her own throat. The remaining girls traveled to Illinois in search of people. After meeting up with a scientist name Joel Wiggins, he helped them to an army based lab. While in the lab the three girls were assigned jobs quickly. The girl with the hammer decided to leave, feeling something was fishy about the place; therefore, only Mae and Tiffany were left. Tiffany was a sanitation director; Mae became a guard with the other men and quickly became sick with a cold. The second day of Mae being sick Tiffany reported that the men had brought test subjects and that they had to try to break them out. Mae agreed, and when she felt better the next day made a plan to make them escape. The plan never succeeded. By the time they were ready to execute the plan, the subjects had escaped and left Wanda Fleetwood and Melody Adams as zombies. When the facility was abandoned, Tiffany, Mae, and Ackerman were the only ones left. Tiffany shortly had sex with Ackerman and Tiffany wanted him to stop but he didn't. She ran away quickly into the lab where Wanda and Melody were zombified. Ackerman then fed her to the zombies. Mae heard Tiffany's screams; she went to check it out to see Ackerman had left and Tiffany to die. She was forced to shoot Tiffany. Mae also killed the two zombies and left months later when the rations ran out. Because of Ackerman she never let people into the facility when she was alone all those months. Personality Mae is described as being very energetic. Relationships ''To be written. Killed Victims *Numerous amounts of infected *Unknown number of bandits *Wanda Fleetwood (zombified) *Melody Adams (zombified) *Sterling Scott Category:Dead Frontier Category:Dead Frontier Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fgts Category:Vauseman Stories Category:Sigh